I'm lucky
by Chess sakura
Summary: Naruto yang baru putus dengan sakura. meminta bantuan hinata untuk mencari cinta baru untuknya, namun perkataan naruto itu hanya untuk bercanda. tapi sayang hinata menganggap serius perkataan naruto dan membantu naruto untuk mencari cinta barunya, kira-kira bagaimanakan kisah selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm lucky ,I'm in love with my best friend**

"apa sakura _chan _!?" Keterkejutan Naruto saat mendengar perkataan dari gadis yang sangat disukainya meminta sesuatu yang tak pernah dan tak mau di pikirkannya, tiga buah kata yang mampu membuat hatinya serasa ditusuk oleh belati.

"aku ingin putus." ulang Sakura, pada sosok lelaki pirang di depannya.

"tapi kenapa?, Jika aku punya salah padamu, maafkan aku Sakura _chan_. tapi tolong jangan kau memutuskan hubungan kita. " Naruto masih mencoba membujuk sakura agar tak memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"kau tidak salah naruto. Aku yang salah, selama ini aku tak pernah mencintaimu, aku terpaksa menerimamu agar aku dapat melupakan sasuke yang telah pergi meninggalkanku, tapi apa daya aku tak dapat melupakan sasuke." Terang Sakura. Mendengar itu hati naruto semakin hancur, ternyata selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk melupakan Sasuke.

"maaf kan aku Naruto, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita, dan besok aku akan ke Australia untuk menyusul sasuke. Jadi kau tak perlu mencariku." Untuk sesaat Sakura genggam tangan kekar Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto di taman sendirian, Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan kosong, dia menunduk dibangku taman dan dijambak rambut jambriknya. kesal, marah, dan kecewa menjadi satu, tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan lega karena Sakura memutuskan hubungan ini.

Menit berganti jam, taman yang tadinya ramai oleh orang-orang perlahan sepi, namun naruto masih dalam posisinya, masih merenung di bangku taman, sampai seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo dan iris mata lavender menghampiri naruto dan duduk di samping naruto, sebenarnya gadis itu sudah memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya ini sejak satu jam yang lalu, saat pemuda itu di putuskan oleh pacarnya. Dalam hati dia bahagia karena pemuda itu putus dengan pacarnya tapi di lain sisi dia juga merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Naruto kun." Panggil gadis cantik itu, di elus tangan pemuda di sampingnya mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan.

"aku tidak percaya Hinata chan, selama ini sakura chan hanya memanfaatkanku untuk melupakan Sesuke teme itu. Aku begitu kesal dan kecewa pada Sakura chan" Naruto tatap gadis di sampingnya dan kemudian di peluknya gadis itu dengan erat, awalnya Hinata kaget saat Naruto mendadak memeluknya , namun beberapa saat kemudian Hinata balas pelukan Naruto, Hinata tahu saat ini Naruto pasti sangat sakit dan kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja dia dapatkan, sebuah kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya ini tak pernah di cintai oleh orang yang mencintainya , karena Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dialami sahabatnya, sebuah kenyataan kerena cintanya tak pernah di rasakan pemuda dalam pelukannya ini. Hinata elus punggung Naruto mencoba memberikan sebuah ketenangan,

"mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kalian, agar Sakura chan tak bertambah bersalah karena cintamu tak dapat dibalas olehnya dan agar kau dapat melupakan Sakura chan dan menemukan cinta yang baru" Hinata mencoba memberi ketenangan dengan ucapannya, dalam hati hinata sangat berharap jika cinta baru Naruto adalah dirinya, tapi Naruto tak pernah peka pada perasaan Hinata, Naruto hanya menganggap Hinata hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"terimakasih Hinata chan, kau memang sahabat yang baik, aku sungguh beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Hinata , hinata merasa senang saat melihat senyuman itu, dia bersyukur sahabatnya sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"baiklah sekarang waktunya move on, dan mencari cinta baru," Naruto berdiri dan sangat bersemangat saat mengucapkan itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum manis melihat sabahatnya kembali bersemangat dan dengan mudahnya melupakan kejadian tadi.

"ne Hinata chan maukah kau membantuku?!" Naruto dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata saat berucap, sontak saja wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya kebelakang

"Me . .membantu a. .apa Na..naruto?" Sungguh hinata sangat gugup dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"yah tentu saja membantuku melupakan sakura dan mendapatkan cintaku yang baru" Ucap Naruto nyengir dan masih tak mau merubah posisinya, Hinata semakin memerah saat Naruto mengatakan itu, dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan meminta bantuannya untuk melupakan Sakura, sungguh hati Hinata berbunga-bunga saat ini.

"ba. .baik Na. .naruto"jawab Hinata yang masih belum bisa mengontrol kegugupannya jika bersama dengan lelaki di depannya, padahal mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama tapi Hinata masih merasa gugup jika dekat dengan Naruto apa lagi dengan posisi yang sekarang,

"bagus, kalau begitu kau bantu aku untuk mencari pengganti sakura ya, agar aku bisa melupakannya" Hancur sudah angan-angan Hinata, Hinata pikir naruto akan menjadikannya kekasih, ternyata Naruto hanya memintanya untuk mencarikan pacar agar dia bisa melupakan Sakura, Hinata tertunduk lesu dan membuat Narutu bingung.

"eh! kenapa Hinata chan?!" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos, Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng cepat, senyum terukir di wajahnya walau itu senyum yang terpaksa, Naruto yang melihat senyuman Hinata semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"ayo pulang Hinata _chan _sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu " Ucap Naruto yang langsung menarik Hinata untuk berjalan pulang bersamanya. Hinata pandangi punggung sahabatnya dengan raut wajah yang sendu , sahabatnya ini memang sangat bodoh dan tak peka pada perasaan Hinata, kenapa dia mesti mencari cinta jika cinta yang dia cari berada di dekatnya.

**I'm lucky ,I'm in love with my best friend**

**By : **Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Romance, Friendship

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **AU,OOC,ANEH,Sulit di mengerti, Cerita pasaran. sangat Typo(s),Tanda baca salah, No EYD

**A/N : aku masih sangat newbie, dan ini adalah cerita pertamaku. Jadi Maafkan jika banyak kata-kata yang aneh, atau jalan cerita yang membingungkan, selamat membaca, eh salah maksudnya selamat melanjutkan membaca ^^/**

~~~~~~^.^~~~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi yang cerah terlihat seorang siswa laki-laki yang sedang berjalan masuk ke sebuah wilayah sekolah dengan tulisan Konoha Senior High School di atasnya. Siswa ini begitu bersemangat menjalankan harinya, terlihat dari langkahnya dan senyuman err lebih tepat cengiran yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian dimana dia di putuskan oleh Sakura, orang yang sangat disukai dan di kaguminnya. Saat itu sakura telah membuat hatinya hancur sekaligus kecewa karena sakura hanya memanfaatkannya untuk melupakan Sasuke orang yang di cintai Sakura. Tapi itu dua bulan yang lalu, karena sekarang Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto sudah melupakan sakit di hatinya dan membuang kenangan kelam itu jauh-jauh. Itu berkat sahabat terbaiknya, sahabat yang selalu memberi semangat dan selalu ada untuknya, sahabat yang telah berhasil menutup luka di hatinya, oh sungguh naruto amat _beruntung_ mempunyai sahabat seperti Hinata. Naruto percepat langkahnya saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedang melangkah masuk kegedung sekolah,

"ohayou Hinata_ chan_" Sapa Naruto pada sosok gadis itu. Yang bersangkutan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang, senyum mengembang diwajah putihnya saat mengetahui orang yang menyapanya adalah Naruto sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya.

"ohayou Naruto _kun_" Balas hinata. Naruto berhenti di samping Hinata, dan merangkul gadis yang memiliki mata lavender itu. tak lupa senyuman yang dia berikan pada Hinata dan senyuman itu dibalas senyum manis dari Hinata.

'Deg….deg…..deg'

Naruto pegang dadanya saat merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dan tanpa di sadari muncul rona merah di pipi tan Naruto saat melihat wajah cantik sahabatnya yang di hiasi senyuman manis itu , Naruto tak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengalami perasaan aneh di hatinya, perasaan yang membuat dia bahagia dan membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, saat melihat senyuman manis Hinata. Tak hanya itu saat tak sengaja memegang tangan atau berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat dengan Hinata jantungnya juga akan bereaksi seperti itu. Berdebar.

"Kamu kenapa Naruto _kun_?!" Tanya Hinata bingung saat sahabatnya hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan dirinya.

"apa kau demam Naruto _kun_, wajah mu merah?" Tanya Hinata lagi sambil mengecek suhu di dahi Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. Dan tindakan itu membuat warna merah di dua pipi tan Naruto semakin jelas. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa gugup saat dia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kekelas!" Balas Naruto gugup di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Hinata, dan dia langsung saja menarik hinata untuk pergi kekelas bersama.

"eh?! i..iya" Hinata percepat langkahnya untuk mengimbangi langkah Naruto, warna merah sudah menghiasi pipi putih Hinata.

'sebenarna aku kenapa?!' Tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri Naruto. 'haaah tenang-tenang' Naruto menarik nafas untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya agar berdetak seperti biasa.

"Ohayou Minna!" Sapa Naruto lantang pada seluruh penghuni kelas. mereka yang mendengar sapaan Naruto sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah Naruto, lalu kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Muncul empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Naruto saat dia dicuekin oleh sabagian penghuni kelas. ingat hanya sebagian.

"Yo! ohayou Naruto"balas lelaki dengan _tato segitiga_ terbalik di kedua pipinya, dengan suara yang tak kalah lantang dari Naruto. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ohayou Naruto" Balas lelaki gendut dengan tidak menghentikan makannya saat berbicara. Yang bernama Choji Akimichi

"Yosh Ohayou Naruto, semangat masa mudamu bagus, pertahankan itu" Balas seorang lelaki yang menaikan salah satu kakinya di atas meja, lelaki yang bernama Rock Lee dengan model rambut mangkok terbalik ini mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Naruto dengan menunjukan deretan giginya yang bagai iklan pasta gigi itu. Membuat pantulan cahaya mengenai gigi putihnya dan memantul kembali kesepenjuru kelas. Cling-cling :D

"Hoamm Ohayou" Balas lelaki yang selalu mengantuk dengan nada malas dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Lelaki yang bagaikan Putri tidur ini bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Ohayou naruto _kun_" Balas seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde, yang kembali melanjutkan bincang-bincangnya 'ngegosip' dengan siswi lain, yang bernama Ino Yamanaka sang ratu gossip.

Naruto hanya nyengir menanggapi balasan dari teman-temannya yang beranekaragam, namun cengiran itu luntur tak kala dia melihat sahabatnya di rangkul oleh lelaki yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya, yang tak lain Inuzuka Kiba,

"ohayou Hinata _chan_" Sapa Kiba dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Rasa panas yang seakan terbakar langsung menyerang hati Naruto, perasaan tidak suka melihat sahabatnya dekat dengan lelaki lain, Perasaan itu semakin kuat saat Naruto melihat rona merah yang muncul di pipi Hinata, rona merah yang biasanya hanya muncul saat dekat dengan dirinya,

"O..ohayou Kiba kun" Balas Hinata gagap. Naruto semakin terbakar saat mendengar balasan hinata yang terkesan gugup itu. Tak ingin semakin merasakan panas di hatinya Naruto langsung berjalan ke tempat dudukya meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang terkesan marah itu.

' ada apa dengan diriku?' batin Naruto setelah dia sampai di tempat duduknya. Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasakan detak jantungnya mencepat saat dekat dengan Hinata dan juga sering merasakan perasaan tidak suka di hatinya saat Hinata dekat dengan lelaki lain. Apalagi lelaki itu Kiba yang dia ketahui menyukai Hinata

"Naruto kenapa?" Tanya Kiba pada Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda dia juga tak tahu dengan perubahan sikap Naruto.

Teng…teng…teng….

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan itu mambuat para siswa langsung bernafas lega kerena terbebas dari pelajaran yang amat menyebalkan. Sebagian murit berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi kekanti atau memakan bekal mereka di tempat yang nyaman dan sebagian lagi memilih diam di kelas, mengobrol dengan teman atau pergi keperpustakaan. Tak jauh beda dengan yang lain seorang lelaki berambut kuning jambrik dengan iris mata biru samudera. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan tujuan yang berbeda dengan yang lain , dia tidak pergi kekanti atau pun ke perpustakaan melainkan dia pergi keatap sekolah. Sekarang dia sedang membutuhkan sebuah tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan hatinya. satu persatu tangga dilewati dan sampailah dia di atap sekolah, birunya langit dengan awan putih bersih yang menghiasi dan hembusan angin musim semi menyambut Naruto saat dia membuka pintu atap sekolah. Naruto berjalan ke pagar pembatas , dia duduk menyelender dengan kedua tangan yang di gunakan sebagai bantal, Naruto pejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin musim semi dan mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang saat ini sedang tak karuan.

Naruto pov

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, setiap aku berdekatan dengan Hinata atau melihat senyuman di wajahnya jantung ini langsung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi saat aku melihat Hinata bersama dengan lelaki lain, apalagi lelaki itu kiba yang aku tahu sudah menyukai hinata sejak pertama masuk Konoha Senior High School. hati ini akan terasa sangat panas dan kesal. Perasaan tidak suka melihat hinata bersama lelaki lain selain diriku. perasaan aneh yang sering ku alami ini sudah ku rasakan sejak satu tahun terakhir, saat aku masih berpacaran dengan sakura dan perasaan ini semakin kuat saat aku putus dengan sakura. Apa mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta dengan sahabatku?

Normal Pov

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, dan suara langkah itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan yang dia lihat sesosok gadis cantik yang baru saja ada di pikirannya,

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga Naruto _kun_, aku sudah mencarimu keseluruh sekolah dan ternyata dugaanku benar kau pasti berada di sini" ucap Hinata yang sudah duduk di samping Haruto. Hinata mendongak melihat langit biru, merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang membuat rambutnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama angin, dan sesekali membuat Hinata harus menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Naruto yang melihat itu terpesona dengan sosok gadis di sampingnya yang terlihat begitu cantik, mata levendernya yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan, wajah manisnya yang selalu di hiasi rona merah, rambut indigonya yang halus dan lembut, membuat gadis ini seperti bidadari, semua terlihat begitu sempurna dimata Naruto. tak hanya di luar di hatinya pun sempurna, dan Naruto baru menyadari itu sekarang, sungguh bodoh sekali kau Naruto.

"tempat ini sungguh nyaman, pantas saja kau sering kesini Naruto _kun_" Ucap hinata yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Namun Naruto tak mendengarkan perkataan Hinata dan malah terus memperhatikan sosok gadis didepannya

"Naruto_ kun_ kenapa melamun?!" Panggil Hinata dengan menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah naruto. membuat Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunan tentang gadis di depannya ini,

"a..ah apa hinata?!" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya, dia benar-benar gugup saat ini kerena ketahuan telah memperhatikan Hinata.

"tidak jadi "jawab Hinata yang terus melihat kearah Naruto terutama ke mata biru sapir itu yang saat ini sedang berusaha menghindari mata lavender Hinata. Hinata benar-benar khawatir sekaligus bingung dengan sikap aneh sahabatnya ini, akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering bersikap aneh.

"oh ya!" Ucap hinata tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil sebuah surat dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"wah hinata chan , kau memberi surat cinta untukku?!" Tanya naruto dengan nada menggoda dan langsung mengambil surat itu. naruto terus melihat surat dengan warna merah itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, jarang-jarang hinata memberinya surat.

"itu bukan dari ku baka!" jawab Hinata yang sedikit sweatdrop dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. karena tidak mungkin Hinata akan memberikan surat cinta pada Naruto bisa keburu pingsan dia sebelum memberikan suratnya. yaa walau harus di akui Hinata ingin melakukan itu.

'haaaah' Hinata menarik nafasnya untuk mengontrol emosinya dan hatinya.

"itu surat dari shion lagi, dan katanya malam ini dia ingin makan malam denganmu" Jelas Hinata, Naruto langsung membulatkan mata dan senyuman luntur dari wajahnya. Naruto kaget dengan penjelasan Hinata , dan Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka Ternyata Hinata benar-benar serius mencarikan dia cinta yang baru , padahalkan saat itu Naruto hanya bercanda mengucapkan itu, tak di sangka hinata menganggap serius ucapannya waktu itu. kenapa naruto harus mencari cinta untuknya jika cinta itu sudah ada di depannya.

"aku tidak mau" Tolak naruto sambil memberikan kembali surat merah itu pada Hinata.

"untuk kali ini saja Naruto, kamu terima permintaan Shion, aku sudah tidak tega melihat air mata Shion saat aku mengembalikan suratnya atau memberi tahu kamu menolak ajakan makan malam nya, Shion gadis yang baik, dan mungkin dia bisa menjadi cintamu yang baru "ucap Hinata dengan suara yang lirih, Hinata kembali teringat akan adik kelasnya itu. Saat Shion memberikan surat-surat untuk Naruto dengan harapan yang begitu besar dan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya, dan melihat air mata dan wajah kecewa Shion saat hinata mengembalikan surat yang ditolak Naruto. sebenarnya Hinata merasakan sakit di hatinya , tapi di sisi lain dia merasa kasihan dengan Shion yang selalu di tolak oleh Naruto. Shion gadis yang baik, dan mungkin Shion adalah cinta yang di cari sahabatnya. Mungkin.

Naruto pandang sahabatnya ini yang sedang menunduk, naruto benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakan itu, yang membuat dirinya harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, Shion memang gadis yang baik, tapi naruto menganggap Shion hanya sebagai adik kelas tak lebih, dan semenjak Naruto putus dengan sakura, Shion semakin gencar mengejarnya dan sering sekali meminta bantuan pada sahabatnya , Hinata yang notabennya orang yang tak tegaan jelas saja mau membantu Shion untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto.

"haaah " Naruto menarik nafas untuk memulai kalimatnya, dia pegang dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya agar mata lavender itu melihat kearah Naruto.

"baiklah Hinata chan, malam ini aku akan menerima permintaan Shion, aku akan makan malam dengannya" Jelas Naruto tersenyum dan di balas senyuman yang terkesan di paksakan dari Hinata.

TBC

**A/N, chapter pertama selesai . . **

** Gimana ceritanya minna?!, jelekkah? Ancurkah? tolong Minta keritik dan sarannya yaa minna **

**oh jangan lupa REVIEW . . ^.^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm lucky ,I'm in love with my best friend**

**By : **Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Romance, Friendship

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **AU,OOC,ANEH,Sulit di mengerti, Cerita pasaran. Typo(s),Tanda baca salah, No EYD

**A/N : aku masih sangat newbie, dan ini adalah cerita pertamaku. Jadi Maafkan jika banyak kata-kata yang aneh, atau jalan cerita yang membingungkan,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah, Naruto harus bertahan dalam suasana yang amat menyebalkan baginya, dia harus mendengar semua ocehan dari gadis di depannya ini, gadis yang memiliki mata seperti Hinata tapi tidak terlalu lavender dengan rambut blonde yang di kuncir dua di bagian bawah, terus saja mengoceh tentang dirinya dan tentang dia mengapa mencintai Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa hambar menaggapi ocehannya.

"kau tahu naruto _kun_, aku sangat senang sekali , akhirnya aku bisa makan malam bersamamu"ucap Shion dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Naruto hanya membalas itu dengan senyuman.

'sekarang waktunya' batin Naruto.

"Shion ada yang ingin aku,-" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan datang. _Spinach ravioli_ dan minumannya _Orange Whip_ untuk tuan, dan ini _falafels_ dengan minuman _Strawberry Blush_ untuk nona. selama menikmati" Ucap pelayan itu yang menaruh pesanan Naruto dan Shion di atas meja, setelah itu membungkuk hormat dan pamit pergi.

"Terimakasi. ayo kita makan Naruto _kun _" Shion tersenyum pada pelayan itu, dan mulai untuk memakan makanannya.

Naruto dengan malas memakan makanan pesannya. 'haaah mungkin nanti' batin Naruto.

~~~~~~^.^~~~~~

Hinata malam ini benar-benar tak bisa tidur, dia terus memikirkan kira-kira keputusan apa yang akan di ambil oleh Naruto, menolak atau menerima.

'ugh'

Hinata kembali mengubah posisi tidurnya, di pejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur namun tak pernah bisa , saat ini Hinata benar-benar tidak tenang. dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, diambil jaket ungu kesayangannya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Hinata sama?!" Tanya seorang lelaki dengan mata lavender dan rambut coklat yang panjang, pada hinata yang hendak membuka pintu rumah.

"eh! Ne..Neji nii _san_ !? " Hinata menghentikan pergerakannya tepat saat dia hendak membuka pintu dan berbalik kearah lelaki itu. lelaki yang bernama Hyuuga Neji kaka sepupu hinata , terus memperhatikan hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

"kau mau kemana?!"Tanya Neji.

"ano aku mau keluar sebentar, untuk mencari udara segar, apa boleh Naji nii_ san_?!" Jelas Hinata sekaligus meminta ijin pada kaka sepupunya.

"mau ku temani?!"tawar Neji, dia merasa agak khawatir jika sepupunya yang sudah dia anggap adik kandung ini , berjalan sendirian dimalam hari,

"tidak perlu Neji nii _san_ aku hanya ketaman kota " Tolak Hinata dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"tapi,-" Ucapan Neji terpotong oleh Hinata.

"Neji nii san tak perlu khawatir. aku janji tidak akan pulang terlalu malam. Nii san boleh menjemputku jika aku pulang lewat dari jam 9 " Jelas Hinata dan pamit pada Neji lalu langsung melesat keluar rumah. Neji hanya cengo melihat Hinata yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. 'cepet sekali' batin Neji.

~~~~~~^.^~~~~~

Naruto sedang mencari-cari sebuah kalimat yang tepat untuk Shion agar gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya ini tak sakit hati pada penolakkannya. Naruto dan Shion sekarang sedang berada di taman kota, selesai makan malam tadi Shion langsung mengajak Naruto ketaman kota.

"Naruto_ kun_ kita duduk di sana yuk!" Ajak shion yang tak melepas rangkulannya di tangan kekar Naruto dan menarik Naruto menuju bangku taman dengan air mancur di sampingnya. Naruto tak banyak komentar dia hanya menurut saja pada Shion.

Hening menyelimuti suasana mereka berdua, tak ada satu pun yang ingin memecah keheningan ini, Naruto sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya dan Shion hanya menunduk dengan rona merah di pipinya dan sesekali melihat kearah Naruto seperti sedang ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun itu berkali-kali tertahan, keheningan ini cukup lama sampai Shion akhirnya bertanya.

"Naruto_ kun_, umm itu . . . umm,-" Shion menunduk dalam dan mencengkeram rok merahnya, dia begitu gugup untuk menanyakan jawaban tentang isi suratnya pada Naruto.

"umm jadi apa jawaban ?!"

Naruto yang mengerti perkataan Shion mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap kearah Shion. Naruto harus memberi jawabannya sekarang, jawaban tentang surat yang di berikan Shion yang berisi pernyataan cinta Shion pada Naruto, dan sekarang waktunya memberi jawaban. Keseriusan terpatri di wajah Naruto.

"Shion soal surat itu,-" Naruto sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya , di tarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Shion terus menatap Naruto dengan harapan yang tinggi.

" Maaf Shion, aku tak bisa menerima cintamu"

_Jleb_

seakan ada sebuah pisau yang tepat menancap di hati Shion saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, hati shion langsung pecah berkepi-keping, harapnnya pupus sudah. Karena harus Menerima kenyataan cintanya di tolak oleh lelaki yang sangat di cintainya. Shion menunduk dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang menyalir di kedua pipinya, hatinya hancur oleh 7 kata yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki di sampingnya ini. isakan mulai terdengar dipendengaran Naruto. Naruto merasa bersalah pada gadis di depannya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia harus melakukan ini karena ini yang terbaik, untuknya dan untuk Shion.

" Ta. .tapi kenapa naruto _kun_? A . .apa aku kurang cantik?, apa aku kurang perhatian? Apa naruto_ kun_. apa alasannya kau menolak cintaku?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi shion lontarkan pada Naruto dengan suara yang parau dan sesekali isakan terdengar dari bibirnya. Shion amat sangat kecewa saat ini.

" Shion kau gadis yang cantik dan baik, tapi maaf aku sudah menemukan cintaku dan itu bukan kamu," Naruto menatap mata yang berlinang air mata itu, di hapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi gadis di depannya ini , mencoba memberi ketenangan.

" Si. .siapa?! siapa gadis itu naruto _kun_?" Tanya Shion di sela isakannya, Naruto melepas tangannya dari kedua pipi Shion, di ubah posisi badannya mengarah kedepan menatap lurus pada langit yang bertabur bintang.

"dia… orang yang selama ini dekat denganku, yang selama ini selalu ada disisiku, selalu memberiku semangat, membuatku tertawa, dan selalu tersenyum kepadaku" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tampan di wajahnya, sambil membayangkan sesosok gadis cantik dengan mata lavender dan rambut indigo yang sedang tersenyum manis tak lupa rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Dia sahabatku" Lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya, isakan Shion terhenti dan Shion melihat lelaki dengan iris biru di depannya ini, senyuman itu senyuman yang sangat di suka Shion menghiasi wajahnya, namun sayang senyuman itu bukan untuk dirinya. Shion hapus air matanya. Seharusnya dia tak terlalu merasakan sakit di hatinya kerena dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk ini, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu terasa amat dalam melukai hatinya.

"Naruto _kun_ boleh aku memelukmu, untuk yang terakhir kali." Pinta Shion dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Naruto melihat kearah Shion dan sedetik kemudian Naruto mengabulkan permintaan shion, dia memeluk gadis itu dan mengelus lembut punggung shion,

'aku akan merelakanmu Naruto_ kun_ untuk gadis itu, semoga kau bahagia bersama gadis pilihanmu' Shion tenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto, air mata kembali mengalir di matanya,

Disisi lain sepasang iris lavender melihat kejadian itu, airmata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dia benar-benar sakit melihat sahabatnya memeluk gadis lain, Hinata benar-benar menyesali tindakannya untuk mengintip Naruto dan Shion saat tak sengaja dia melihat mereka di bangku taman, dari balik pohon sakura di tempat yang sama saat hinata melihat sakura memutuskan Naruto, Hinata melihat semua yang di lakukan Naruto dan Shion walau dia tak dapat mendengar apa yang di bicarakan antaran Naruto dan Shion, karena kondisi Taman yang agak ramai.

'A..apa mungkin Na..naruto _kun_,-? Batin Hinata yang masih melihat dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu.

Hinata hapus air matanya yang mengalir dipipi putihnya dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, dia tidak kuat harus melihat kejadian itu. Hinata berlari sekencangnya meninggalkan taman kota itu dengan sesekali menghapus air matanya, hatinya begitu sakit saat ini, Hinata sangat menyesal untuk pergi ketaman kota, jika dia harus menyaksikan kejadian yang kembali membuat luka dihatinya. Hinata terus berlari dengan tak memperhatikan jalan sampai dia menabrak seorang pejalan kaki, dan mengakibatkan dia jatuh terduduk.

"ah maaf-maaf" Ucap orang itu, lelaki yang menabrak Hinata mengulurkan tangannya mencoba memberi bantuan. Hinata menatap tangan yang di ulurkan kepadanya dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Hinata di tarik oleh tangan itu memaksanya untuk berdiri dari duduknya, Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Hinata _chan_?!" Tanya orang itu, merasa namanya di sebut Hinata dongakan kepalanya melihat seorang lelaki dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya, yang tak lain Kiba.

"kenapa malam-malam begini kau berada di luar dan… Hy! kenapa kau menangis hinata chan?!" Tanya Kiba saat menyadari ada butiran air mata menyalir dipipi putih gadis yang kembali menunduk ini, hinata hanya menggeleng lemah dan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"haaah baiklah jika kau tak mau menceritakannya. Ku antar kau pulang tidak baik gadis cantik sepertimu jalan sendirian di malam hari" Kiba langsung menarik Hinata untuk berjalan bersamanya. Kiba tahu telah terjadi sesuatu pada hinata yang membuat gadis yang tengah menunduk ini menangis, dan Kiba mengerti jika sekarang Hinata tak ingin menceritakan penyebab dia menangis pada kiba. Sebenarnya Kiba mencintai hinata dan bahkan dia sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata dua minggu yang lalu, namun cintanya di tolak Hinata dengan alasan Hinata sudah mencintai orang lain yang tak lain sahabat Hinata. Namikaze Naruto, saat itu tentu saja Kiba kecewa kerena cintanya di tolak , tapi Kiba tak mau memaksakan Hinata untuk menerima cintanya jika itu malah membuat hinata tertekan , karena bagi kiba melihat hinata bahagia jauh lebih penting walau kebahagian hinata bukan dari dirinya melainkan dari lelaki lain.

" Sudah sampai" Kiba berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Kiba yang terus melihat dengan pandangan khawatir yang terlihat jelas di mata Hinata.

" Terimakasih Kiba _kun_" Hinata membungku dan setelah itu masuk kedalam rumahnya, tanpa melihat kearah Kiba. Kiba hanya menghela nafas, dan terus melihat Hinata yang berjalan masuk kerumahnya dan menghilang di balik pintu. Kiba berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Hinata sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Hinata bersedih.

~~~~~~^.^~~~~~

Di hari yang cerah dengan matahari yang membagi kehangatan pada seluruh penghuni bumi dan angin musim semi yang menyejukan. Hinata terus memandangin langit biru dengan awan-awan putih yang menghiasi itu, suasana sunyi dan sepi mendomisi keadaan Taman sekolah ini, pancaran mata Hinata sedikit sendu saat memandang langit nan cerah itu, tatapan kosong yang menahan sebuah kesakitan di hatinya. Kejadian antara Naruto dan Shion terus saja berputar di kepalanya, membuat luka di hati semakin dalam. Saat ini Hinata ingin sekali melupakan kejadian yang dia lihat di taman kota semalam. Di tutup sepasang mata lavender itu , mencoba lebih merasakan angin musim semi dan mencoba lagi melupakan kejadian semalam. 'lupakan Hinata. Lupakan!' Guman Hinata dalam hati,

angin musim semi terus membelai tubuh Hinata, namun di detik berikutnya wajah Hinata merasakan hembusan angin hangat yang menerpa wajahnya, merasa aneh dan penasaran dengan perubahan suhu udara, hinata buka kelopak matanya dan yang pertama kali dia lihat sepasang mata dengan warna biru samudara,

"Na. . naruto_ kun_?" Guman Hinata dengan nada gagapnya,

"hy Hinata _chan_, dari tadi aku mencarimu , dan ternyata kau ada di sini. " Naruto terus saja mengoceh menghiraukan wajah hinata yang sudah merah padam karena posisi naruto yang sangat dekat dengan hinata, jarak wajah naruto hanya beberapa cm dari wajah hinata. Dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan Hinata.

" Na . . naruto _kun_!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh darinya. Berada dalam jarak yang berbahaya bagi hinata membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Naruto menuruti keinginan Hinata dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di samping hinata.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata, melihat Hinata yang tengah mengontrol nafasnya karena dikagetkan olehnya, dengan wajah yang memerah, membuat gadis di sampingnya ini terlihat semakin lucu dan manis dimata Naruto.

" hinata chan, tidak biasanya kau berada di taman sekolah,?!" Tanya Naruto.

" aku hanya ingin disini saja " jawab Hinata singkat dan terkesan dingin, Dipalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Naruto yang terus mengarah padanya.

'eh! Hinata _chan_ kenapa?' batin Naruto bingung melihat perubahan sikap Hinata.

"Hinata _chan_, kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Naruto dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari Hinata. Naruto memegang dagu Hinata dan memaksanya untuk melihat kearah Naruto.

"Hinata _chan_ apa kau ada masalah?!" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada khawatir, di lihat mata lavender itu yang agak meredup tidak seperti biasanya. Hinata melepas tangan Naruto dan membuang muka lagi, Hinata tidak kuat jika harus melihat mata dengan iris biru bagai samudera itu,

Suasana hening menemani dua manusia ini, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tak mau memecah keheningan ini, Hinata terus memikirkan kejadian yang sangat ingin dia lupakan, dengan tatapan kosong kedepan. Dan Naruto hanya melihat perubahan sikap Hinata yang aneh hari ini, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi sehingga membuat sahabatnya ini menjadi murung dan terkesan dingin. Angin musim semi berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Naruto menghelaa nafas dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat sahabatnya menjadi murung, dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar sahabatnya ini kembali seperti biasa, Naruto ambil gitar yang tadi di bawanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu Hinata _chan_?!" Tawar Naruto tiba-tiba dan menaruh gitar itu di pangkuannya. Hinata menoleh cepat kearah Naruto, memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengukir senyum dan wajah yang meminta kepastian. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan kembali melihat lurus kedepan.

" Lagu apa yaa enaknya?!" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, sambil memetik senar-senar gitar yang berada di pangkuannya, Naruto mencoba memilih lagu yang tepat, di lihat sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang tak memperhatikannya, Naruto tersenyum lebar karena baru saja menemukan lagu yang tepat.

" Baiklah lagu ini saja " Naruto mulai memetik gitarnya menghasilkan sebuah nada yang indah untuk memulai lagunya. Hinata mendengarkan nada yang di keluarkan dari petikan gitar yang di mainkan naruto. Nada ini nada yang sangat Hinata kenal, karena dia juga sering menyanyikan lagu ini, lagu _LUCKY dari Jason Mraz __feat. Colbie caillat_

Tiba-tiba naruto menghentikan petikan gitarnya, dan menatap kearah hinata.

" kenapa berhenti?!" Tanya Hinata.

" aku ingin duet dengan mu! "jawab Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau kan yang bilang ingin menyanyi untuk ku, kenapa aku harus ikut menyanyi juga?" Hinata lipat kedua tangannya dan masih enggan melihat kearah Naruto.

"ayolah Hinata _chan_, kau tahukan lagu ini lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh dua orang, jadi nggak akan asik jika hanya satu orang saja yang menyanyikannya " Naruto memasang puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya pada Hinata, ditambah raut wajah bagai anak kecil meminta sebuah premen, Hinata melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang melancarkan jurus andalannya, hati Hinata merasa luluh melihat mata itu, dan dengan terpaksa dia menuruti keinginan Naruto.

" baiklah " jawab Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar dan mulai kembali memetik gitarnya. Naruto memulai bagiannya.

_Do you hear me,?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Naruto berhenti dan langsung di sambung oleh Hinata

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Dan di reff mereka menyanyi bersama.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Di bagian selanjutnya hanya Hinata yang bernyanyi dan Naruto sesekali menyahut apa yang Hinata nyanyikan.

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Suasana hangat menyelimuti dua sijoli ini, Mereka benar-benar menikmati lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, dan berkat Naruto, Hinata mulai melupakan kejadian semalam dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan sahabatnya ini.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

Sejenak Naruto menghentikan lagunya dan mengambil sebuah bunga sakura yang berada di kakinya lalu menyelipkannya di telinga hinata membuat hinata tersipu malu, dan mereka kembali melanjutkan lagunya. Dengan sekarang bagian hinata.

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

Dan akhirnya mereka bernyanyi bersama lagi untuk menyakhiri lagu yang mereka nyanyiakan,

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Naruto dan Hinata mengukir senyuman di wajah mereka setelah menyelesaikan lagunya, Hinata merasa perasaannya sekarang membaik , dan Naruto senang melihat senyuman yang kembali muncul di wajah cantik sahabatnya.

"Hinata _chan_ sekarang perasaanmu membaikkan?"Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya, Hinata menganggu dan tersenyum manis pada naruto.

'deg'

kembali Naruto merasakan debaran di dadanya.

"Hinata chan , apa kau tahu makna dari lagu ini?"Tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja, lagu ini menceritakan seseorang yang merasa beruntung karena jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. " Jawab Hinata dengan pipi yang merona, pasalnya lirik lagu ini sesuai sekali dengan Hinata yang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya.

" yap kau benar sekali Hinata, sama sepertiku yang telah lucky (beruntung)." Naruto sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dan malah menatap Hinata.

"lucky , maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti akan maksud perkataan naruto.

"I'm lucky , telah mengenal dirimu," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hinata

" I'm lucky, menjadi sahabatmu," Semakin dekat

"I'm lucky karena kau selalu berada disampingku," Lebih dekat

"I'm lucky karena kau yang menutup lubang di hatiku " Hanya beberapa cm.

"and I'm lucky, I'm in love with my best friend" Hinata sangat kaget dengan perkataan terakhir naruto. warna merah di wajah hinata sudah mencapai puncak dan Hinata sangat gugup saat ini, Naruto terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya, mata biru dan lavender bertemu, dengan jelas Hinata bisa melihat mata indah itu. Hinata tutup matanya untuk meredakan kegugupannya, dan tindakan itu malah mengundang naruto untuk melakukan,-

Cup , ciuman pertamanya, Hinata benar-benar kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, namun didetik kemudian hinata ikut menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto.

Dengan tidak rela Naruto melepas ciumannya, karena pasokan udara di paru-parunya mulai menipis, naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang mengontrol nafasnya dan wajah imutnya yang merah padam.

"Na..naruto ka..kau!" Ucap Hinata tergagap dan menyentuh bibirnya.

"apa hinata _chan_, kau mau lagi?!" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya, semakin memerahlah wajah hinata karena ucapan naruto.

"eh! Ti..tidak ah. .aah i. .iiya . . e . eh bu. .bukan! "hinata gugup dan salah tingkah kerena kejadian tadi, apa lagi dengan senyuman jahil yang terpatri dibibir naruto semakin membuatnya terpojok akan kegugupannya

"ano .. ma. .maksud pe . .perkataan Naruto _kun_ ta . .tadi?!" Tanya hinata gagap dan menundukan malu, naruto semakin tersenyum

"hinata _chan_ . . –" Naruto berdiri dan berjongkok bak pangeran di depan hinata, dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan hinata.

"Hinata _chan_, aku mencintaimu dan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya naruto dengan keseriusan di wajah tampannya, wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat mendengarnya, namun sesaat Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, dan membuat raut wajahnya berubaha sedih lagi. Naruto bingung akan perubahan raut wajah hinata, apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya ?! apa hinata tidak mencintainya?.

"tapi shion gimana Naruto kun" Tanya Hinata , membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"se . .semalam aku melihat ka. . kau berpelukan dengan shion!"lanjut hinata dengan nada yang lirih. Naruto yang mengerti akan perkataan hinata hanya tersenyum ,

"Hinata chan , yang kau lihat semalam tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku memang memeluk Shion, karena Shion yang memintanya sebagai permintaan terakhirnya, Karena aku menolak cintanya"jelas Naruto dan menatap serius pada Hinata.

"be.. benarkah?!"Tanya Hinata yang tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi?" Naruto meminta kepastian dari Hinata. Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk hinata, dia amat senang saat ini, dan beruntung telah mendapatkan gadis seperti Hinata.

**A/N yehhhh . . selesai juga,!#lompat-lompat# gimana nih minna komentar kalian tentang fic pertamaku . . ?!  
euhm sebenarnya masih gg nyangka bisa nulis cerita, apalagi pas bagain kiss , ugh sebenarnya aku gak terlalu suka pas bagian itu, tapi dengan terpaksa aku harus nulis bagian itu, takut gg bagus klo gg da bagian itu. . ya sudahlah minna, jangan di ladetin, aku lagi sarap,  
kalo fic ini mendapat tanggapan yang positif aku akan membuat fic lagi, kalo gg ya .. . gg apa-apa sih . .#wjh sedih#**

**semoga menghibur yaa minna . . **

**aku minta kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa . . ! jaa . . **

**oh jangan lupa REVIEW . . ^^/**


End file.
